


The Dragon In The Dawn

by KatcadeCascade (DreamWings231)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, if you know about both lu ten and glenn then suffer with me, no beta we die like Glenn, no beta we die like lu ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/KatcadeCascade
Summary: Zuko joins the Blue Lions.He hopes this decision will not change his life drastically.[Avatar characters in Fire Emblem: Three Houses]
Relationships: Black Eagles Students & Blue Lions Students & Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Blue Lions Students & My Unit | Byleth, The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Routes of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Where am I going with this idea? I don't know, I just wanted to write it. Half of each chapter is Zuko vaguely explaining lore or worldbuilding stuff, the other half is Zuko just being Zuko. 
> 
> There are so many good characters from FE3H, I love them all, might not write all of them. That said, there's more focus on the Blue Lions and I picked this route because to me it fit well for majority of the story plots and characters I got planned or something. 
> 
> Like yeah, I have a plan but really, I'm just gonna have fun and be a bit confused the whole time.

_Reach For My Hand_

“Would you join the Blue Lions?”

“…No.”

Zuko is in his second year in the Officers Academy.

It’s here where the three regions’ to-be-leaders are in one location, the very center of Fodlan. He, among others of noble blood, is sent to Garreg Mach Monastery to be educated and trained by the best professors in the continent.

Aside from nobles there are others who come from other walks of life. Some commoners become students through the means of money or scholarship but that isn’t the case for the young woman before Zuko.

This stoic near-blank faced woman is rumored to only be four years older than Zuko and yet has the position as a teacher.

Yes, Zuko is one the many people who believe that Byleth Eisner is a complete mystery.

Originally a mercenary, under the training of the former captain of the Knights of Serios no less, and later offered the job due to saving the House Leaders from bandits.

Zuko’s House Leader already gave a report of the event, of Byleth’s skill as a fighter and strategist. He hasn’t seen Edelgard this impressed since witnessing Azula’s magical prowlness. That had made Zuko extra careful during their mock battle with the other Houses.

Upon that battlefield is where Zuko got to see Professor Byleth in action.

She was precise and calculative, a challenge against Azula who eagerly stormed the field to attack the Blue Lion House much to their leader’s order. Zuko couldn’t catch much of that fight too busy dueling with a swordsman.

He did see his sister get knocked off her feet. That was quite a sight as lightning spells were flung carelessly around.

In the end, Azula’s recklessness and Edelgard’s brute force did not compare to the new professor and her students. It was only a mock fight, who knows what will happen at the real event of the school year, the Battle of Eagle and Lion.

That is months away. A thing that Zuko looks forwards to like it’s just a little bit more exciting than an exam. In the meanwhile, all Zuko wants to do is continue his sword skills, study for an upcoming history test, avoid Azula and her friends, and be alone.

Because what else is there for Zuko to do here?

The point of this private school is to meet future elites of the other two nations and make nice with the Church. No doubt Azula has taken notes on every student worth her notice. Zuko leaves that obsession with her because she’s the one who actually receives letters back from father.

Duke Ozai sent his heir with one instruction: predict the future of their Adrestian Empire through the children of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and Leicester Alliance.

Zuko doesn’t want to imagine what is in Azula’s head as they go through their school life. Azula has always been so critical with their own class house that she is overtly judgmental to the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer houses.

As for him, it is well known that every student has their own strengths and weaknesses but nothing particular strikes Zuko with suspicious or foreboding. Maybe he’s not as analytical as his sister but still, Zuko rather not view his classmates as future enemies.

That being said, he has no interest in seeing them as allies.

It’s not out of antisocialism, although it would be a justified answer for Zuko. No, he is just thinking ahead.

After all, in whatever future of Zuko’s it will be insignificant compared to Azula.

She is the father’s heir. Not only is she a prodigy in combat she inherited a Crest.

Fire spells are a signature of their family’s casters but from the moment she was born, her fire blazes blue. Of course that made her worthier than Zuko, the firstborn with no Crest and no perfection and no obedience to keep his mouth shut during important discussions he should have never been a part of.

The scar around his left eye itches as wind forces his hair to brush past it.

His lackluster status should have gotten Zuko kicked out of palace the moment the mages confirmed Azula’s Crest.

Discarding Crestless children is commonplace for the elite but Ozai kept Zuko.

For years Zuko wondered what sort of reason persuaded his father to not banish him. Zuko did his best to train in the art of swords, to study just as much as Azula and be worthy of his place but time after time his father would remind Zuko of one thing.

Do not get in Azula’s way.

It’s a simple task.

Don’t distract her away from her studies, don’t interfere with her training, and don’t stop her from launching fire at animals or people or a thousand other things that make Zuko uncomfortable.

Even to this day, Zuko follows that rule.

So Zuko sticks by the fishing pond, away from the rest of the academy. Azula hates the smell of fish so this is the best place to get out of her way. More importantly, it’s where the ducks waddle in.

As a result of his preferred loneliness, the rest of the Black Eagles leaves him be. If his own house doesn’t bother him, the rest of the student body does the same.

That is until today.

Zuko stops tossing food crumbs to the ducks to properly stand up to the professor. She’s actually shorter than him but that does not make him forget that this is the girl who fought Azula and won. She looks like one of Azula’s dolls, expressionless and pretty. There is too much gossip about her compassion and her lack of emotional reactions.

Still though, she’s a teacher and she’s trying to recruit Zuko of all people.

The best Zuko can gauge right now is the small tilt of her head, meeting his eyes.

“Oh,” she said and Zuko would assume she was disappointed if not for her usual blank expression, “Is there any way to convince you?”

“No.”

He’s aware that sometimes a requested student would have requirements or guidelines if a professor believes a transfer is in order. Yet for him there is no debate. Zuko sees no benefits of leaving the Black Eagles, the designated house for children of the Empire.

But if Zuko allows himself to be honest, there is a curiosity of getting leaving Azula’s shadow. That and his oldest friend had transferred to the Blue Lions a while ago. He misses her.

Still, that isn’t enough to convince him. 

“Why would I ever leave the Black Eagles?”

The professor merely blinks, “Why do you stay?”

The answer is that his sister’s will overrules his own. Even though Zuko avoids her as much as possible, he always returns to her side. They fight well together and he knows Azula better than her best friends, Mai and Ty Lee, do. Combine that with Azula’s conflicting feelings about Edelgard von Hresvelg, Princess of the Arestian Empire, Zuko knows he’s the one preventing Azula from committing crimes against the crown.

Because that would be a disaster.

“It’s my duty to my people,” Zuko said.

“I see,” Byleth nods. Maybe she is extremely careful with her emotions, lets no one slip through her guard. Zuko is convinced of that until her lips prose into a frown. “If you change your mind,” she offers before leaving.

The strange part is that Zuko almost succumbs to a pang of regret, of picking the wrong choice between two paths. This indecision is something he is familiar with. 

Uncle Iroh would call this a crossroad where Zuko is beginning to realize he is lost. Out of habit, Zuko touches the edge of his eye scar. Its dead skin is years old and is a testament that Zuko still has much to learn.

He thought he wasn’t lost, didn’t dare question the path he is on because there is no point to. Father only acted because Zuko misbehaved and showed weakness. Zuko cannot give anyone another reason to suggest Zuko is questioning his loyalties.

If he is lucky, if Zuko proves his worth, no one would see Zuko for his failings or inadequacy. People would view him in equal standing with Azula and maybe even Edelgard. 

“What were you doing talking to _that_ professor?”

Yeah, Zuko is not lucky.

Just as he was leaving the fishing pond, sticking to the least crowed path to the training grounds, someone ventures out of the shadows.

“Mind your own business Hubert,” he demands, still stomping away.

Hubert von Vestra is probably the last person Zuko wants to be near. Azula teases they have an apparent rivalry of who broods more or styles dark hair more gothic. It irks Zuko how he mildly compares his unkempt hair to Hubert’s neat cut.

“Your loyalties do need to be observed,” Hubert persists, daring to walk beside Zuko.

“Really?” He snaps, “Your perspective on loyalty is vastly skewed to extremes since you are practically Edelgard’s shadow.”

From day one Hubert is very insufferable about his commitment to be the Princess’ retainer, going as far as to interrogate the other Black Eagles. He skipped Zuko and Azula at least but still, Zuko had to talk Mai out of stabbing the lunatic.

“I give Lady Edelgard my complete will. Something you should consider doing for your ward.”

Zuko stops, “Excuse me?”

“Lady Azula needs checks and balances, you’re aware of that I’m sure.”

“She isn’t my responsibility,” he deflects, finally reaching the doors to the training grounds.

Just as Zuko timed it, it is empty. He wouldn’t know what he would do if those two eager swordsmen were here. Yet Zuko has to suffer with Hubert’s annoying presence.

“Liar,” Hubert continues to invade in Zuko’s time. He’s smart enough to keep is distance once Zuko is at the weapons rack. “As a person with your status and position, Lady Azula needs someone to sate her needs.”

“I’m her brother,” Zuko scowls, “not her pet.”

“Many see otherwise.”

Oh that’s it.

The broadsword is heavy in his hands, its weight strong as Zuko lunges at the constant pain in the neck. Instantly, Hubert’s hands catch darkness and Zuko narrowly avoids the miasma spell as another hits his shoulder. He bares through the pain to swing the flat of the blade against Hubert’s side.

“You go on and on about my status yet you’re forgetting my family name,” Zuko grunts, trying to force Hubert to eat his own words. Another feint attack pushes Hubert off balance.

Trying to regain his footing, Hubert backs off with tried breath, angrily stating, “I hold no disillusion to my servitude. You on the other hand do.”

“I’m nothing like you, Hubert.”

“On the contrary, I believe it is _you_ who is nothing compared to me. You bare no crest, your younger sister is tactical genius, and most importantly, she can get away with rising ire from others.” Hubert stands straighter while Zuko cannot hide the way his grip is shaking. The magic in the mage’s hands dies out. “You, well, I’m sure I don’t have to remind you of your mistakes.”

Zuko recklessly takes the bait and dashes forward, his anger and pride ruining his composure. He should be suspicious of Hubert’s unguarded stance but it’s too late. Once Zuko was a foot away, his sword held high for an arc, there is fire and heat ignited right before his eyes.

He flinches backwards, stumbling ungracefully to avoid the fire and falls onto his back. The sand and dust cloud around Zuko as the fire in Hubert’s hands flicker away.

“So disappointing,” the dark mage tuts, “I thought you’d be over this fear of yours.”

If Zuko was in his right mind, he’d agree. His mind is far too shaken to think, his heart is frantic with fear, and his left eye is reliving the burning. Zuko absolutely hates how weak he is before Hubert, for cowering at the fire spell, and so he forces himself to stand up.

“You’ll regret doing that,” Zuko promises with gritted teeth.

“It’s merely training,” Hubert chides mockingly, “You’ll face against other spell casters no doubt.” He narrows his eyes, “Best make sure you’re prepared.”

The mage walks off and Zuko has half the mind to strike his back but that will takes away the little honor Zuko has left. What makes this even more humiliating is that there is someone by the entranceway.

On his way out, Hubert warns the newcomer, “I wouldn’t challenge him right now. He’s far too temperamental.”

Sokka of the Fraldarius house gives Hubert a disgusted look before walking to Zuko, “Hey, you okay?”

“I’m fine, Hubert was just being Hubert,” he scowls and faces away from Sokka. He can’t bare looking at the other boy’s concerned face.

“What he said was really harsh.”

“I’m used to it.”

He almost expects Sokka to say something reassuring, a sentiment Zuko will automatically accuse as pity, but instead he hears the telltale clinks of metal. Looking over his shoulder, Zuko sees Sokka pick up a sword from the rack, testing its weight.

Sokka sends over a lopsided smile, “You wanna spar?”

Zuko allows himself a small smile and gets into ready position.

Now if Zuko is forced to count how many friends he has, he would be hesitant to include Sokka Mallik Fraldarius on that short list.

They’re acquaintances from different class houses so it’s sort of expected for them to cross paths on the training field. Azula has found her spellcasting adversaries and Zuko sparred with the many students proficient in the ways of the sword.

Don’t tell Sokka but Zuko believes the other Fraldarius swordsman is better. Still, sparring against Sokka feels almost cathartic as Zuko sweats off the residual anger inside him.

“Where’s your dual blades?” Sokka teases between quick slashes, all of which Zuko blocks.

“Still need repairs.” Zuko ducks under another slash and hooks an arm around Sokka’s wrist. The action catches Sokka off guard and jostles his grip. Zuko easily steals the sword and crosses the blades for a satisfying spark of metal. “But thanks for the second sword.”

“Boo!” Despite the goading call, Sokka is grinning.

Zuko hands back the stolen sword, “You’ve gotten a little better since last time.”

“I’m close to beating Felix, I’m sure of it,” Sokka said, examining his blade, “I think I can use Sylvain’s cheering as a distraction.” He lets it sink into the ground, casually leaning on it and there is that worrying and concerned expression again, “So what was that earlier? I thought Hubert leaves you alone.”

“Usually,” he shrugs, “but he saw your professor talking to me.”

Sokka freezes and then tilts sideways too far and almost falls off balanced. Zuko just raises an eyebrow as he gets back up. Ignoring the clatter of his falling sword, Sokka regards Zuko with awe, “Wait, are you joining the Blue Lions?” Before Zuko could speak, Sokka is grinning madly, “That’s amazing! We can go on missions together and we have more time for sword practice and-“

“I declined.”

“…Oh.”

Zuko forces himself to watch the crestfallen gloom surround Sokka. His signature brightness vastly dimmed because Zuko is really is nothing more than an obedient pet.

He is doing everything he can think of to prove his loyalty and worth to his father. The only way to do that is by staying at Azula’s side. Yet he knows Azula doesn’t need him. Goddess above, Azula doesn’t even want his company unless it’s to amuse her.

“I just think,” he struggles to think of an excuse. It was easier against the professor, a person who eludes emotions as if hidden in a dark sea. With Sokka, it’s all on the surface and so genuine. “I’m better off with the Eagles.”

“You sure? Cause Hubert was the most talkative I’ve ever seen of that guy.”

“Hey,” Zuko snaps, “if that’s his reactions then imagine how my sister would think.”

They both shiver at the thought of Azula.

Sokka agrees, “Yeah, she’ll go a little bonkers or whatever but Zuko,” he gets closer to lay a hand on Zuko’s shoulder and presents the most sincere smile ever, “A little change wouldn’t be so bad, right?”

Leave it to Sokka to think the simple and direct advice that could actually persuade Zuko.

Everything about Zuko’s life is linear and solid.

A royal family, disadvantaged with no godly crest, grieved with fallen cousins, a father who strives for bloodshed in this era of peace, a mother who stayed silent when her son burns, and a little sister who wants to be at the top by any means necessary.

Then there is Zuko, pliant to the hierarchy and rules of nobility and crests and expectations. His life, in entirely, is only valuable in title as second rate to heir-apparent Azula.

In the end, would transferring to the Blue Lions affect his future so much?

Uncle Iroh once wrote to Zuko’s cousin, asking _‘Who are you and what do you want?’_

“You make a good point Sokka.”

In the courtyard, there are many alcoves. It’s the perfect place for a person to be hidden and watch the exchange between the professor and the newest Blue Lion.

A yawn breaks the silence and then a soft voice, “Must we meet in the shadows?”

“Shush,” Coldness snapped back, “He’s transferring out of the Eagles. That won’t be a problem will it?”

“Of course not,” the softer voice assured almost bored, “All I need is time and more observations.”

“Good. You will keep me posted.”

“Oh and why is that?” It’s as if a dagger slides under that cotton blanket of a cadence, “It is rather bold of you to think I need _your_ permission to do my research.”

“It’s not boldness, it is caution.” The coldness corrects, “If your theory holds truth then there will be a mess in our future.”

Another yawn, mockingly nonchalant, “You’re paranoid. Zuko is simply an enigma, not a threat.”

“But his sister is.”

There is no reply.

The coldness continues, “Ah so you finally wiped the sleep from your eyes and understand.”

“I was under the impression you disliked Zuko.”

“I do but I will always eliminate potential threats against Lady Edelgard.”

“…I do prefer Edelgard over Azula.”

“Then it is in our best interest that Zuko’s destiny does not start a fire.”

_I'll Soar Away_


	2. Lion Den

_Into the Dawn_

“Everyone, this is your newest classmate,” Professor Byleth introduces to the classroom. Then, quite blankly, she says, “Be nice.”

Indeed the transfer student desperately needs to be assured that the class will go easy on him. He is fresh meat after all but more than that, he made quite the impression back in their mock battle.

Still though, he offers a smile akin to a grimace and waves, “Hello, Zuko here.”

“Hello!” A cheery girl gives her own wave. Thankfully, it wasn’t a mockery but her genuineness is far too enthusiastic for Zuko. “Annette here!”

She giggles and that just makes Zuko feel even more foolish for his words.

Sensing his unease, the house leader steps forward.

“It’s an honor to have you join us,” Dimitri Alexandra Blaidydd bows and Zuko hastily returns the gesture.

“The honor is mine,” Zuko greets with every etiquette lesson flashing in his head, “Your Highness.”

“Please, we are classmates. There is no need of formalities,” the prince’s beg is gentle but Zuko hears the tiredness, the complete opposite of Azula’s need for honorifics.

As for the rest of the class, almost all are of nobility so Zuko knows their family house, the crown prince of the holy kingdom being one example. Zuko knows Sokka the best, case being that he is one of the few people at Garreg Mach who has ever reached out to him.

Well technically Sokka’s older cousin reaches out to Zuko albeit not on the friendliest terms.

“Duel me.”

The boy practically marched up to Zuko. His shorter stature ridged but his eyes carry a battle lust, one that Zuko matches.

“Felix!” Sokka’s sister and a blonde girl scolds instantly.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius, heir to a dukedom and cousin to Sokka and Katara. Outside of his title, Zuko has personally learned how fierce of a swordsman he is. Suffice to say, they have crossed blades too many times to be formal.

Now that Zuko has joined the Blue Lions, spontaneous demands for duels will now be more frequent. Although, Zuko half expected the other Lions to have an ounce of formality over Felix.

In a pouting manner, a taller boy slugs his arms on Felix’ shoulders. “You’re leaving me for him? Wow Felix you wound me.”

“Unhand me right now or I _will_ wound you.”

“Alright, alright,” the redhead backs off.

“You’re on,” Zuko accepts the challenge as if not interrupted. Immediately Felix has a hand on his sword hilt and Zuko feels for his dao blades.

“Later,” their professor announces calmly, a true eye of the storm as the other students backed away in fear for a duel in the classroom. “We’re beginning today’s lecture.”

Her neutral demeanor is oddly appreciated. At first Zuko just wrote her off as uncompassionate or single minded like his previous tutors but Byleth carries an interesting presence of something powerful and respected. As she continues with writing on the board for today’s lessons, Zuko cannot help but compare her to Uncle Iroh. Just seeing her with her students, Zuko senses their high regard in her. Like they believe trusting her is effortless.

Zuko has yet to understand that devotion.

Sokka dragged Zuko to a desk. The redhead, Sylvain Jose Gautier, also pulled Felix away before another protest to fight. From looks of it, he’s ruffling up more of Felix’ feathers.

Once they are seated Sokka just pats his shoulder in a condescending manner, “Please, don’t kill each other.”

“We never did before.”

On his other side, Katara takes her seat with laugh, “That was before you knocked him down on the battlefield. He’s kind of out for your blood.”

Zuko mutters under his breath, “Who isn’t?”

“I assure you, you have allies here as well,” a gentle voice gains his attention. Taking the chair at Sokka’s free side is a princess.

“Your Highness,” Zuko nods his respects, gulping at his disregard of the other royalty, “My apologies for not greeting you beforehand.”

Similar to the prince, Princess Yue Tui Blaidydd has a graceful smile and asks, “I take no offense and need no title, Zuko. Also Felix’ impulsiveness is quite bullheaded for all of us, especially for himself.”

“So it’s very likely that right after class is when your duel begins,” Katara forewarns with an unimpressed shrug.

Great, leave it to Zuko to have a fight on the first day in a new class.

Azula would be proud.

So for the rest of the lecture, Zuko is surprised to admit he is invested in Professor Byleth’s teaching. She truly does have the experience as a mercenary, skilled in strategy and combat. It’s likely she has been in countless of battles since birth, exemplified by how she was outmatched everyone during the three houses’ mock battle.

He expected her lectures to be just as brutal but that is not the case. The difference between her and the other professors is that she included nonlethal techniques, a rarity in Zuko’s education.

The purpose of this academy is to train heirs and common folk the ways of warfare. That might sound a bit hypocritical at first, regarding the fact that the continent’s three nations are in peace.

It’s for the sake of the tensions against the other neighboring lands. For the Empire, Zuko knows that peace talks are only just beginning with Brigid what with their princess attending the academy, doubling as an ambassador and as potential hostage if needed. Then for the Leister Alliance, they have their own political issues with Almyra and their army of wyvern riders. As for the Holy Kingdom…

Everyone knows about the Tragedy of Duscar.

Zuko dutifully does not stare at the crown prince’s vassal.

There were many rumors and confusion as to why Dimitri’s right hand man originated from an enemy territory. Azula was of the opinion that their relationship is merely of political symbolism, a twisted form of slavery because of course that’s what she would assume.

Yet here in the Blue Lion homeroom, Zuko notices the tenderness in how they treat each other. The amount of times Dedue Molinaro called the prince his highness only to be followed with Dimitri politely correcting him to be informal is almost overwhelming to witness in only one lecture hour.

Zuko has seen Azula attempt this with Ty Lee and while the method was a tad aggressive, the results were as similar to this pair. An attempt to throw away social status and be classmates. Key word being attempt because no matter what, Ty Lee would always think Azula as her perfect princess and Dedue holds Dimitri’s life to a higher caliber.

Or something along those lines. Zuko is learning a lot in his first day as a Blue Lion.

His analysis has weight because once the lecturing was all over, Professor Byleth looks at Felix and then Zuko.

“It’s later now. Everyone, please head to the training grounds.”

Sylvain cheers with a loud, “Whoop!”

The rest of the class has varying degrees of worry and reluctant acceptance. If Zuko did not know any better, he’d think that Felix challenging people to fight is a constant occurrence. Instead Zuko and the rest of the Blue Lions _do_ know better.

This is not an exhibition match. Zuko and Felix have fought before. Yet the mock battle must have wounded Felix’ pride to be the only one felled as the rest of his house claimed victory for the Lions.

So while Professor Byleth spoke to the training ground’s instructor, who is a little displeased at the impromptu arrangement, the two swordsmen get into position.

Zuko’s choice of wielding dual blades only added onto his unusual reputation. He never piqued anyone’s curiosity over his scar or explained as to why he as a crestless firstborn is spared disownment so Zuko is aware of the speculations around him.

It all just makes him angrier.

The strange part is that Zuko believes Felix has that same anger for the opposite reasons.

Felix is a second born heir only because his elder brother was one of the many victims of the Tragedy of Duscur. That alone is enough of an explanation for the boy’s stoic rage and strive for excel in battle. Also it is obvious that Sylvain’s constant cheering is getting on his last nerves.

What did Sokka say the other day? Have Sylvain distract Felix?

That is a solid plan but it’s not Zuko’s style.

It’s a clash of swords where their blades ring out sharp notes of the song of battle. Zuko’s style is more reliant on offensive, slashing his dual swords in crossing motions to keep up a bombardment of strikes. Felix holds onto his single sword, blocking each blow but is constantly moving backwards.

Zuko advances on and swings both blades in the same arc. Felix ducks under and thrusts his sword, hitting Zuko’s side.

There has been plenty of times where Felix or another swordsman struck Zuko so he is very experienced on how to take a hit. It hurts a lot, even during a training duel but the pain is usually bearable.

That is unless his opponent has a Crest.

In this instance, Zuko feels the sudden boost of might within Felix’ hit. Zuko is left stumbling backwards and on the defensive as Felix takes charge. Even though it is one sword against two, Felix has excellent control and precision to pin out Zuko’s lack of guard. Taking in account of the Crest of Fraldarius, each hit has a speck of godly stamina.

Honestly, after years of training against Azula and her Crest, facing against Felix is more on Zuko’s level. Zuko spent so much of his life honing his skill with the blade only to have half a chance to be in Father’s good graces.

So fierce in his own human strength, Zuko cuts into Felix’ guard, forcing the other boy to block otherwise there may be gashes in his face.

It’s been a while since the mock battle, Felix wasn’t as impatient or hardheaded as before. That does not actually say much but Zuko can see there is more than pride and anger in Felix.

Maybe one day Zuko can see that in himself.

Suddenly, a fist slams into Zuko’s good eye.

It appears that Felix took lessons in the brawler class.

The throbbing pain rattles his eyeballs and Zuko drops his swords and desperately holds his face. Somewhere in this agony, Zuko staggered away from the apparent victor.

Through his weaker eye, Zuko barely registers Sokka and Katara running to him.

“Oh Goddess, are you okay?” Katara move his hands away to cup his swollen eye. A healing spell washes over to numb the pain.

“Fine,” Zuko mumbles out the usual response but soaks in the faith magic.

It’s not often he gets treated with magic since his options in Black Eagle mages were either the one who always falls asleep or Hubert. Zuko takes his chance with the sleepy mage.

But here in the Blue Lions, their healers are more merciful. As Katara guides her magic to Zuko’s bruises, the Annette girl is magically tending to the cuts on Felix. It’s almost foreign for Zuko to witness magic that is not destructive. He’s too familiar with enduring spells of fire and lightning.

The professor interrupts his thoughts with a single clap. Zuko expects her to keep upholding that barrier keeping her emotions from the surface but there is a tiny hint of a smile.

She praises, “A powerful match. Zuko’s dexterity is unparalleled and Felix’ keen reflexes are fast.”

Dimitri hesitantly adds in, “That last punch was a tad overboard.”

The prince’s critique wasn’t even finished when Felix snaps, “You have no right to judge, _Boar_.”

The mood in the arena dampens tenfold as the victorious swordsman glares at the prince. Dimitri does not bother to defend himself, a shame concealed in his frown. Felix shifts his intense gaze to Zuko and Zuko sees it.

There in the depths of Felix’ raw anger toward the prince is the thing Zuko feels towards Azula.

Fear.

It’s flickers away from Felix as he approaches Zuko and gives a sharp and fast nod. This is the most polite gesture Felix has ever done to an opponent. Zuko personally remembers Felix flat out ignoring him when their duels end. Apparently, many things are changing now that Zuko is in the Blue Lions.

Zuko returns the sign of respect.

Learning about Zuko’s transfer is different than seeing him exiting the training grounds with his new class. The three children of the Fraldarius house are walking with him along with the other Black Eagle transferee.

Everyone was surprised to learn that Bernadetta was recruited to the Blue Lions but it appears to be for the best for the mousy girl. She is practically a shivering leaf with anyone who dares talks to her.

Well, anyone other than Zuko.

Ah yes, two unlikely personalities as childhood friends. It’s a story to reminisce for another time but the results are the same. They both need a little nudge in the right direction.

Edelgard von Hresvelg just thought it be with her and the Black Eagles.

At first, she believed this was all a missed opportunity, to have two of her classmates leave her house. The princess swallows down her pride as she watches Zuko smile more than ever. It’s a tiny thing really. She remembers he used to grin so big that the sun was outshined.

The same can be said about her but no one is alive to say it.

Father would want her to be more positive, to spend as much time with the ones she cares about. Edelgard won’t let separate class houses end her support for Zuko.

When Zuko and his new friends get closer, assumingly heading to the dining hall for lunch, she waves at him.

“My dear Cousin, would you please join me for tea? Father sent us his famous jasmine tea leaves.”

Zuko’s smile shines a bit brighter, sparking up hope in her.

“Sure El, I’d love to.”

Zuko gives his classmates a short farewell but there is a huge amount of camaraderie between him and Sokka Mallik Fraldarius. Even the sister and the Fradlarius heir express a genuine likeness to him.

It’s right before her eyes yet Edelgard still can’t believe it.

Zuko von Hresvelg as a Blue Lion.

_Oh I Wish I Could Stay_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think, aside from Toph, the gaang has last names so it was an opportune time to make them related to other FE3H students. Also knowing Felix, he would duel Zuko on his first day. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Empire Royalty

_Here in Cherished Halls_

When Zuko accepted the professor’s recruitment, he had half the mind to think if he needed Edelgard’s permission.

And then he shook his head and rethought, no Edelgard doesn’t treat him the way that Azula does.

She may be the Crown Princess of the Adrestian Empire and the Black Eagles House Leader but she is Zuko’s cousin first.

There used to be more cousins, many more for little Zuko to struggle to memorize all their names. He remembers Lu Ten the most, the crown prince who gave Zuko piggy back rides.

A part of Zuko burns with shame that he didn’t spend time with the rest of royal siblings before they…

It doesn’t matter now.

All that is left is Edelgard, the sole heir of Emperor Iroh.

Consequentially, that makes Azula second in line for the throne. 

It’s all an assurance policy due to the fact that their father is the emperor’s younger brother. Also it’s a tad strange consider Azula as a princess yet does not make Prince Zuko in the throne succession.

All because he doesn’t bare a Crest.

Even if he did inherent the family Crest of Serios, both Edelgard and Azula are leagues above Zuko in terms of magic or combat arts. Azula likes to lay down these facts to him, to remind Zuko how insignificant he is to the family and the empire.

Edelgard is the opposite.

“Dorothea and I miss you and Bernie,” the princess tells as she pours the tea. “I think class is now more rambunctious than ever.”

“What, because of Azula or Caspar?”

“Both,” she laughs and rolls her eyes, “add in Ferdinand’s peacekeeping and well…”

They both sigh at the mention of the noble acting in his best beliefs on how to be the _noblest nobility._ It’s almost a miracle they haven’t come across the Prime Minister’s son when they settle in the garden’s gazebo for tea. The amount of times Ferdinand von Aegir begged to try Emperor Iroh’s famous tea would be amusing to Azula but downright a hassle for Edelgard. Zuko just doesn’t like getting in the crossfire.

“To tell you the truth, I don’t miss all the yelling,” Zuko admits with no guilt.

He takes a sip of the jasmine tea. It’s taste all too familiar to him and his cousin. Uncle always preferred this blend to any other and Zuko has to agree.

“Oh I doubt you’ll be able to run away from it,” she teases. “Who knows, maybe you’ll inspire others to transfer to the Blue Lions.”

“No,” he groaned. “If Azula of all people follows me to a new class.” Zuko rubs his eyes, “Okay I really don’t want to imagine that.”

Edelgard taps her chin, “What if she joins the Golden Deer.” She purses her lips in a thin line, “The Empire royals in competing house, quite a thought.”

“You know I’m not considered a royal,” he mutters into his tea.

“Nonsense,” Edelgard insists, “You are my cousin, Zuko. Father and I will always know you as family.”

He frowns, analyzing her words. Zuko always has to read between the lines from Edelgard.

As humble as it is to hear her sentiment, it’s also a reminder to how Zuko’s own family treats him. Like many times before, Zuko attempts to correct her.

“I appreciate your words, El,” he said, “but I have my place in my own family.”

Edelgard smiles thinly, her eyes muddy with something that sends hackles down his spine. Zuko hates it when she has nonsensical pity for him.

“Every time I think you’re taking a step forward,” the princess pauses to take a slow sip of tea, “You take two steps back.”

“Am I supposed to understand that?” Zuko scowls.

Her eyes shift to stare at his scar. So far in his life, Edelgard is the only one to ever look at it and not display her true thoughts. It’s always hidden carefully under her ever perfect guard that no one, not even Azula, could pierce.

Edelgard may not be Azula but she is own definition of danger. After all, Hubert of all people is devoted to her. Zuko thought he knows his cousin but somewhere in their years, she certainly has changed.

That is without mentioning how her brown hair mysteriously turned pure white.

“Are you enjoying your new homeroom?”

Zuko sighs, believing he will never get a straight answer from her. She gets this from her father, a man who always speaks in proverbs.

“It’s only been one day, Edelgard.”

“Yes and I suspect it was spent dueling against Felix.”

“That shouldn’t be a surprise.” Zuko looks away, munching on one of the tea cakes set out, “It’s different.”

“Come on,” Edelgard prompts kindly, “I saw you with them.”

“…They’re all so friendly.” Felix aside, the rest of the Blue Lions are cheery and polite but not overbearing. It’s almost a breath of fresh air compared to the Eagles. He backtracks, “I mean, um, not that the others weren’t friendly.”

The Black Eagle House Leader nods with a small smile, “They’re more to your level of comfort rather than, oh I don’t know, Ferdinand?”

He suppresses another sigh, “I’m just so tired of all this nobility pressure.”

With the other Empire kids, they see him through his status. Crestless disinheritance aside, Zuko is still the Emperor’s nephew. With the Blue Lions, he holds no real political or societal value over them.

The Emperor’s daughter says, “I understand Zuko, completely.”

He winces a little, his responsibilities are nothing compared to Edelgard’s crown status.

Throughout their teatime, Edelgard has be notably curious of Zuko’s life. She’s been like this since she saw his scar. He didn’t tell her what happened but he’s pretty sure she had informants tell her. Or Azula outright told the details, a very likely possibility.

Zuko still hasn’t explained the tale with his own words, refuses to. That and if Edelgard has the same reluctance to explain her how her hair became white, then fine. He has an inkling that it’s tie to the unexpected deaths of Lu Ten and the other royal siblings.

Edelgard was eight in line for the throne. Now she’s thrusted with more expectations she ever could imagine.

Azula would often remind her of that fact.

Those are the rare moments he’s seen Edelgard angry.

“You’re not mad at me for leaving, are you?” Zuko asks carefully.

That uncertainty has bothered him for a while. In a way, he justified his transfer as getting out of Edelgard’s hair. Only now, confronted by how concerned she is does Zuko realize he just left one of the kind family member’s side.

“Of course not,” she assures. “Actually I wondered why you never did so before.”

He shrugged. There’s no point in telling her about Hubert provoking him. The dark mage always has snide comments when he catches Zuko alone.

Instead, he says, “Sokka convinced me. I think we’re friends?”

“Ah such confidence, Prince Zuko,” Edelgard praises with slow claps.

“Hey,” Zuko crossed his arms, offended.

“Apologies, Cousin,” she hides a smile behind her teacup, “you’re just too easy to tease.”

“Like you’re any different,” Zuko grumped. “Don’t you shy away from Dorothea?”

At the mention of the singer, Edelgard nearly chokes on her tea. Once the air is back in her throat, she accuses, “That’s uncalled for.”

“I’d call it teasing,” Zuko returned, victoriously finishing his tea. As he refills their cups, Zuko asks, “Does my father know about me transferring?”

“I believe Azula hasn’t sent any of news of it.” They both frown uneasily. “That could be a good thing Zuko.”

He doubts it. Zuko hasn’t seen his sister since before issuing the class transfer. Realistically, he believes that Azula won’t care about his life decisions but he can’t help but worry.

“Azula has yet to explode in my face.”

“She’s probably waiting to do it on the battlefield,” Edelgard agreed. Suddenly her eyes flickered over his shoulder and the princess coolly stops herself from swearing, “Or she wants to do so right now.”

Zuko has only half a second to think of an escape plan. All he got is running right through the hedge bushes but that will only make Azula chase after him.

“Hello Zuzu, El,” Azula greets too chirpy as she stands over Zuko, “having tea time without me?”

“You often decline my offers, Cousin.” It’s stated as a fact with no emotion slipping out. Edelgard didn’t even look away from her swirling the tea in her cup to see Azula’s narrowed eyes.

“Only because you serve your father’s tea.” She steals a biscuit from Zuko’s plate, “I don’t desire the taste for commoner’s tea when we’re royals.”

“Funny, I don’t taste gold or copper pieces in my drink,” Edelgard took a big sip before asking, “Do you Zuko?”

“Nope, just hot flower water.”

“Ferdinand will joust you just for that.”

“And I’d win.”

In the corner of his good eye, Azula has to mask away an angry frown at how her two family members are ignoring her. It’s not exactly something Zuko takes pleasure in. He could barely remember the time when the three of them were pleasant with each other.

It was back when Edelgard wasn’t stacked with crown heir status, Azula wasn’t tasked with so many magical lessons, and Zuko didn’t have his scar.

Now it feels almost dangerous for Zuko to outwardly show favoritism or preference for Edelgard over Azula. It’s a bit hard for Zuko to describe, maybe this is a test of loyalties in a game master’s mind.

Frowning at that thought, Zuko takes a breath and prepares for the worse when he offers, “I can go get a chair for you, if you’d want to join us, Azula.”

Azula regales herself as a master of concealing emotions but she often forgets she’s just a fifteen year old girl.

For a split second, there’s a flash of surprise in her face before she smiles too proudly.

A moment later, all three Empire royals are at the gazebo table with another teacup. Despite her earlier complaints, Azula accepts the drink.

“So you’re in the Blue Lions house,” Azula wastes no time to make Zuko squirm. “I bet you’re just loving the attention.” She leans in close, “I can see that someone healed your eye. Did you get punched?”

Edelgard puts down her teacup almost hastily, scooting closer to get a better look, “Oh my, you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right, El, I’m the mage of this trio,” she side eyes their cousin but returns to grinning meanly at Zuko, “So it was that brute of a duke son, yes? Ooh, maybe the Prince! I have heard so many stories of his bloodlust.”

“That doesn’t sound like Prince Dimitri,” Zuko said instead of confirming anything.

“Agreed,” Edelgard nods, frowning sternly, “Are you sure you heard that correctly?”

Azula sighs back into a lazy pout, “You two are no fun. Besides, everyone hides behind a mask.” She eyes the crown princess at that last word. Edelgard doesn’t react to that at all but that does not discourage Azula. Trying to get under her skin, Azula remarks, “Edelgard, why don’t you tell Zuko what’s really on your mind.”

“Huh?” Zuko uttered in an almost bored tone. Once again, Azula tempts Edelgard for a mental chess match over something that Zuko does not understand.

Edelgard bits her lip, likely considering if the bait is worth the risk. Her eyes narrow just a bit before turning to Zuko with a poise and nature she saves for diplomacy. “Zuko, I’d like to ask for a favor.” 

He side eyes Azula who is happily eating another cookie. Zuko raises an eyebrow and vaguely replies, “Depends.”

“I’d like it if you could introduce me to Princess Yue.”

Azula laughs hoity, “She is engaged, Edelgard.”

“Romance is not my intention,” she assures. Then she teasingly says, “I believe you should direct that to Zuko.”

“What?”

“Too true,” Azula purrs. “You are quite cozy with her fiancé.”

“Shut up,” Zuko said instinctively. Three seconds later he blinks, “Wait, fiancé?”

“Oh do keep up with the gossip, Zuzu.”

“Sokka is engaged with the Princess of Faerghus,” Edelgard answers. “Although, I wonder why they announced their arrangement when Dimitri’s line inherits the crown.”

“Oh you know why,” Azula waves flippantly, “The Kingdom royals are nearly extinct at this point. I can almost imagine the civil fights if there’s no one left to take the throne.”

Azula keeps on her signature creepy smile against Edelgard’s leveled glare. Zuko’s cough interrupts the tension.

“Um, sure I’ll ask Princess Yue if she’s interested.”

Edelgard smiles gratefully, “Thank you, Zuko.”

Azula smiles but not gratefully, “Yes, that’s so kind of you Zuzu.”

“Will you ever stop acting so childish?” Edelgard questioned, her annoyance peaking under her poise.

“We are children, Edelgard,” Azula retorts unexpectedly. Out of the three of them, Azula strives the most to be seen as mature and important. “We shouldn’t waste our school days being so uptight. If you want to do princess talk don’t be so stiff about it.”

“That’s not bad advice Azula,” Edelgard said carefully.

It’s not a compliment but Azula smiles as if it is. Then she faces Zuko and a cold shiver goes down his spine. “As for you Zuko, good for you for taking the initiate. I bet you’re going to have an exciting time in your new class.”

She knows something, Zuko can tell by the joy in her eyes. He asks his sister, “You’re happier than I expected.”

“Oh please, I won’t shed a tear for you,” she smiles, “but I will wish you luck.”

“…thanks, Azula.”

Edelgard taps her chin, thinking deeply, “She’s right you know. Professor Byleth has the Archbishop’s attention so in that extension so does the rest of the Blue Lions.”

Azula laughs sharply, “I won’t want to be in your position, Zuzu!”

To his dismay, Edelgard nods in agreement.

Zuko holds in his tongue, not wanting to jinx himself and yet he wonders.

What’s the worst that could happen?

After the three houses’ mock battle, Archbishop Rhea has deemed the students ready for active missions. Those duties include serving the surrounding villages and main church from threats and dangers. It’s an honor to fight and protect the Church of Serios but there will always be a cost.

The Blue Lions have a mission at the end of the month, to take down the rising rebellion spearheaded by a kingdom lord.

Dimitri is not happy with this mission due to several reasons.

The rebellion leader is from the prince’s kingdom, holding a personal grudge against the Church the students have sworn dedication.

To any outsider, all of this is merely a political disaster.

So when Professor Byleth announced their mission for the end of the month, Zuko von Hresvelg is not included to the sudden gloom surrounding their classmates. It’s definitely an opportune time to gauge Zuko’s character. As Edelgard’s cousin, Dimitri extends an innate preference for a solid friendship for Zuko.

Compared to everyone, the Empire prince is blatantly confused but stays quiet when Ashe Duran runs out of the classroom, ignoring the concerned shouts of his name.

In the midst of everyone’s worried chatter, Dimitri overhears Sokka make the connection for the Adrestian.

“The rebellion leader is Ashe’s adoptive father,” Sokka explains with remorse.

Zuko has a brief flash of surprise but like his sister, it’s morphs into a more controlled and uneased frown. “This will be rough.”

“That’s one way to phrase it,” Dimitri tells him.

The two princes’ eyes meet and Dimitri is relieved to see none of Azula’s personality there. Contrary to the mind state of the Golden Deer House Leader, Dimitri was not suspicious of Zuko’s transfer. The Kingdom Prince sees this as a bridge to have better relationships with the Empire, something Dimitri has wished for since meeting Edelgard.

Maybe Dimitri is putting a lot of faith into Edelgard’s account on Zuko.

A prince with no inheritance but scarred years before he should have entered any combat school. Dimitri has no right to judge a person by their scars, his own are most appalling, but it definitely made him wonder about Zuko.

A burn scar directly over his left eye. What hellfire did this young boy face?

It’s not an important question to pounder right now.

Dimitri is more caution at the reality of sending Zuko and the rest of the Blue Lions into the real battlefield.

_In Peaceful Days_

The Blue Lion House Leader sighs heavily to conclude to the entire class, “We’re sent to kill Lord Lonato.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My knowledge of Three Houses is mostly from Black Eagles rather than Blue Lions, hence all this Edelgard stuff so early on. Some plot points are building up now that we're entering game missions.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. A Vanished Name

_I Fear the Edge of Dawn_

Zuko does not qualify himself as a religious person. He and many others of this continent grew up with the traditional teachings of the Goddess and her Saints of course.

It’s both religion and history, lore and scrolls, and all evidenced in the Crest system and the Heroes Relics.

Zuko enjoyed learning it, specifically through the many plays and operas dedicated to telling the origins of their world. None of that defines Zuko’s religious beliefs, if he even had any.

Mother believes in the Goddess and spirits. She believes in the goodness of divinity. Maybe she would like to visit the monastery, a place that Zuko takes for granted.

Zuko remembers the last time he prayed to the Goddess.

It was when he got his scar.

No one answered his prayers. No one gave him mercy. No one was there to stop the burning. That little boy prayed and prayed and prayed.

This world relies heavily on every little thing of the Goddess. Her Crests, her weapons, her saints’ scriptures, all of it and none has ever made Zuko believe it has goodness.

He chooses to be mad at the Goddess.

It’s easier that way. Far easier as much as he hates to admit. It’s safer to be angry with a unhearing goddess than a father who is only a teleport spell away.

Zuko tries to spend little time in the church halls of the academy.

Yet somehow, Zuko finds himself wandering into the statue room. There are four towering marble figures on top of pedestals.

It’s a bit hard for Zuko to imagine that these four saints existed once upon a time ago to partake in a goddess’ war. More than that, Zuko fails to connect to why many of his classmates continue to pray to this religion.

Zuko is here merely out of sympathy for Ashe Duran. With the assignment to kill his adoptive father, the poor boy has chosen to stay in the cathedral from sunrise to sundown. Zuko admires his resilience but as Prince Dimitri suggested, Ashe needs someone to watch out for him.

In weeks leading up to their mission, Zuko hasn’t actually spoken a word to Ashe. He just figured classmates like Katara and Mercedes would have better luck comforting him. Yet Zuko couldn’t leave the matter alone despite better judgment.

He doesn’t yet have an idea on what to say to Ashe so Zuko waits in the Saints’ statue room to see if Ashe is about to pass out from starvation or whatever. So far the archer isn’t crying like days before so yeah, Zuko’s just keeping watch.

In hindsight, this sounds rather pathetic but what else is there for Zuko to do? Go up to Ashe and remind him that they are about to kill his only father figure?

Zuko is about to mope more into an internal monologue when a chirpy greeting interrupts his thoughts.

“Hi Zuko!” A bald kid walks through the entranceway. 

“Hello Aang.”

Aang is the youngest monk here. In other words, he’s a bald child in robes embroidered with the church’s crest.

The church does take in orphans from around the world but only two insists on taking duty as thanks for their care. There’s that Cyril orphan from Duscar who acts too grown up and devotes every waking thought to Archbishop Rhea. Aang is thankfully less stern in his role as assistant to the archbishop’s right hand, Seteth.

Not much is known about Aang’s origins other than the fact that he has a Crest of Saint Cichol, a rarity that must have caught Seteth’s attention due to baring the same crest.

“You’re not here for cleaning duty are you?” Aang blinks up at him with those innocent eyes.

“No. I’m a little worried about him,” Zuko subtly checks around the corner to where the statue room attaches to the main cathedral.

Sitting in the front pew is his classmate. Ashe Duran clasped his hands together, his eyes shut and Zuko can barely see the tremble in his lips, praying to an entity who might not even help him. It’s pessimistic for Zuko to think so.

“Oh,” the boy meekly said, his jovial nature wilting, “Ashe is in a difficult spot.” Aang bits his lip, conflicted that his religion is forcing someone to kill. “I talked to Seteth about this, to convince Lady Rhea that there’s no need for violence but…”

Aang sighs and for that moment, Zuko can’t help but see eons of agony upon his shoulders. It’s gone a second later with Aang self-consciously hugging himself. He’s just a poor kid stuck within the confides and rules of the church, otherwise who knows where he’ll end up.

“I’ve seen you visit the Saints a few times.” Zuko changes the subject to the first thing he sees. He nods over to the statues, “You got a favorite?”

The tension leaves Aang’s shoulders as he walks over to the one in the back corner.

“Saint Cethleen,” Aang smiles up to the marbled face with a softness Zuko has never heard. “She’s did a lot of amazing things.”

It makes sense that the monk looks up to the one of the greatest healers in recorded history.

Zuko nods, “Yeah, my mother loves her and Saint Cichol’s tales.” A strained bitterness wrestles in him as he comments, “A nice father and daughter story.”

“Do you know that Saint Cethleen has a younger brother?”

He blinks, caught off guard at that. “No, I’ve never read that in the texts.”

“He’s not mentioned a lot but he and Cethleen were there for each other.” A distant gaze takes over Aang’s eyes, still looking up to the Saint. “When she used almost all of her powers to heal the wounded, her family was there with her. They made sure she was safe when she feel into a deep sleep.”

“Huh,” Zuko scratches his chin, “Wouldn’t he be more in the history books?”

Aang shakes his head and says nothing, leaving Zuko to draw his own conclusions. Maybe this brother of Cethleen’s was crestless just like Zuko. The Empire Prince is well aware that his legacy will be insignificant to the actual crown royalties and Azula.

Sometimes, people without power are left forgotten.

In the years after a war, would anyone remember someone like Lord Lonato protesting against the all might Church of Serios? Zuko can’t even name other religions in this continent. Who’s to say that this forgotten brother of a saint never had his story told simply due to being outshined.

Perhaps many other names are missing in history.

Zuko wonders if that will be his fate, rarely remembered as Azula’s brother.

“Hey, are you okay?” Aang frown at him, probably unused to Zuko’s brooding.

“Yeah, well,” he looks over to Ashe’s direction, “as best as I can be right now, all things considered.”

Then in his line of view, Zuko sees a small girl across the church pews. Her green hair bounces with excitement as she waves over at Aang.

The monk waves back and smiles to Zuko, “Gotta go, Flayn and I are going fishing today.”

Zuko mumbles a goodbye and as Aang walks away, an impulsive need has him calling out, “Hey Aang.” The boy turn his head, curious, innocent and full of wisdom. Zuko asks, “What was his name? Cethleen’s brother.”

Aang grins one last time before running off with Flayn.

“His name is Wan.”

The Professor assures Ashe that everything will be okay.

He wishes he could agree with that.

Ashe Duran spent his waking hours praying to the Goddess that this mission will not spill the blood of a good man. He knows the compassion and kindness of Lord Lonato but hearing about the riots led by him is appalling. If it was any other person, maybe Ashe would see pass his bias but he cannot.

This is the man who took in Ashe and his younger siblings. Ashe broke into his manor for food and when caught trying to read a storybook despite illiteracy, Lonato did not punish him. This nobleman provided three orphans with a home and education alongside Lonato’s heir, Christophe.

It was the happiest Ashe and his siblings were since their parents perished.

Until Christophe was executed by the Church.

Maybe Ashe was too young to understand the complexity of the situation, about people’s religious or political conflicts accelerating to the point of bloodshed.

Maybe Ashe is still too determined to fulfill his dream of becoming a knight to blame the Church for his surrogate brother’s death.

Maybe Ashe is too in gratitude to Lord Lonato to ever imagine the nobleman as the one rallying villagers to rebel against the Church.

He doesn’t know.

So Ashe prays to the Goddess, for guidance, for mercy, for a miracle.

“Hey, are you going to skip out on dinner again?”

For the past few days, some of Ashe’s classmates have taken to babysit him. He appreciate their concern, he really does but it’s like his mind and body are separated. Each part of him is lost in a fog.

So no, when Ashe excuses that he doesn’t have the stomach to eat, he’s not being overly dramatic. Ashe can’t even express his shock through this dark haze taking over his entire being.

Yet instead of the soft spoken Mercedes or the sympathetic Katara next to him, it’s Prince Zuko. Ashe wouldn’t describe him as the comforting type but Sokka vouched for this honorable swordsman.

“I don’t have an appetite,” Ashe excuses. He’s gone without food before, savaging for his homeless siblings when he was younger. It’s not as trialing as before.

“This is pathetic,” the foreign prince snaps and Ashe winces. It’s all too familiar to when Felix criticizes him. “You’re putting so much effort into becoming a sacrificial lamb.”

Ouch.

And Ashe thought Felix is harsh.

Still, he repeats the mantra in his head, “I don’t want to fight Lonato.”

Zuko doesn’t make another jab at him. Instead he takes a seat and the silence is enough to leave Ashe unnerved, just waiting for more insults.

Finally Zuko says something, “You think you know him. Do you think he would fight you?”

“Of course not,” Ashe confidentially states.

Zuko looks away from him, unintentionally giving Ashe a good look at the scar. No one really knows how the prince got it. Ashe can’t understand why his faith in his adoptive father has Zuko suddenly stuck in his head.

“You still need your strength.”

Offended, Ashe protests, “I said I won’t fight him.”

Zuko says the one thing no one so far has assure him, “That’s fine.”

Everyone in this school is in support of combat, no matter the circumstances. Magical students with healing capabilities like Katara and Annette still practice their ice and wind spells. As for Mercedes, she puts aside her pacifism for her faith in the church, the very thing demanding for Lonato’s death.

“You’re not going to fight him but you’re still going to face him.” Zuko stares intently at Ashe. There’s a heavy feeling in this moment, as Ashe sees the sunlight spill through the catheral’s stained glass to give Zuko a glow as he speaks. “You have to be at your best, both in body and in faith.”

In truth, both body and faith of Ashe has shaken. He’s tormented and frustrated for being pitted against his adoptive father.

The last time Ashe saw Lonato was weeks ago, to spend time with his siblings. Now the next time they meet will be on the battlefield.

Ashe refuses to appear weak willed before the man who gave him a second chance.

“Okay,” he nods to the prince and Ashe stands up with newfound strength, “I will no longer sit idle. Lonato will see me not as a student but as myself. He changed my life for the better and so I will do the same for him!”

Zuko had leaned away from Ashe’s burst of energy, surprised and awkward, “Uh, okay, that’s good.”

“Thank you for talking to me, Prince Zuko.” In all of this boldness, Ashe clapse their hands together and smiles brilliantly, “Please, let me treat you for tea.”

“Urm, surely you don’t have to Ashe,” the prince mumbles weakly. He has on his signature uncomfortable frown but up close, Ashe sees it for what it really is. Shyness and humbleness.

Ashe softens his smile, one usually aimed to the monastery cats, “Please? I heard from Sokka that you like the spicy cookies Deude makes. I can get you a full plate.”

At the end of the day, Ashe finds himself happily eating desserts with the Empire Prince.

_Knowing Time Betrays_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy the things I got planned for Aang. Also Ashe is really a sweet boy filled with pain, like, wow.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
